


Victoria Secret

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Wayhuaght Mini Fic’s [5]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Funny, Underwear, victoria secret - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: When Nicole bumps into Wynonna in a shop





	Victoria Secret

Of all the people she could bump into it just had to be Wynonna.   
See Nicole was out shopping for underwear, she’s been with Waverly a few weeks now, and tonight they were having a date around her house. Nicole would never push her into anything but it wouldn’t hurt to be always prepared just in case right? So that’s how she found herself walking around Victoria secret trying to find something that was sexy but not porn star sexy.   
So far she had a purple lace bra with matching panties and a nice black set that made her cleavage look real good. She was going to buy 4 outfits all of different colours.   
She feels abit off while shopping anyway, it was like everyone in the shop was going to know what she would be wearing for her partner- it was strange.   
But even worse is hearing “Hey haughtpants” from being her. Well Fuck .

“Hey Wynonna” She turns and smiles trying to maintain eye contact. But Wynonna instantly looks down at Nicole’s hands. Nicole is waiting for the comment or the joke or the gag noises. But instead she sees Wynonna look around and then pull a red very low cut bra off the shelf, it had thin straps and lots of detail. “As much as it is discussing to me I like to see my sister happy… her favourite colour is red and anything with loads of detail” Wynonna says handing it to Nicole.   
She doesn’t know what to do so she just takes it and thanks her, Wynonna goes to walk deeper into the shop when Nicole speaks up “dolls favourite colour is aqua Blue… just if you wanted to know” she smiles, Wynonna nods in appreciation and walks away.

There is no way Nicole or Wynonna is ever going to mention that again. Nicole definitely keeps in to herself when Waverly’s favourite thing to see her in is that sexy red price that Wynonna picked out.


End file.
